Finally Foxface
by katethegreat123
Summary: Foxface in the spotlight!
1. Chapter 1

Finally Foxface: Why Me?

"Let the Hunger Games reaping in this wonderful district, commence!" Lenexa Bleriot bellowed into the microphone on the stage. She is the escort for District 5, that's where my family and I live in the country of Panem. During the reaping, that was in the town square of our district, I was standing next to my best friends Cammiliana and Safaria. Then there is me Finch Remiliy. We stood in a single line and all crossing our fingers, Cammilian's name was in the reaping bowl four times and Safaria's was in twice, and I was in their once, because my father is the mayor he can pull strings, so I won't die in the dreaded Hunger Games.

"We will pick the girls first of course, just in every reaping" Lenexa said and tried to make a joke out of it all by trying to get us to laugh. She is the type of people who talk too much and are too perky. The wind was strong, so my golden hair was in my face and I could not see that Lenexa had grabbed a slip of paper inside the glass bowl that was placed in the middle of the stage.

"Ok, now our women tribute is… drum roll please" Lenexa said again trying to hold in her laughter. "Jeneza Cromen" she said. It took a minute to sink in, but didn't she die in an electrical accident last year. I looked around to see the confusion; every one was looking every which way looking for this girl. I'm positive she is dead, because I heard my father talk about it with her parents. Her parents sounded horrified that she died doing something workers do everyday and they protested to stop the electrical work, out side my father's office building. They did this until… I herd gun shots.

"Jeneza Cromen" Lenexa repeated into the microphone. She was about to say it again when a peacekeeper came up and whispered something in her ear.

"It is to my understanding that Jeneza Cromen is not with us today, so we shall pick another women tribute," Lenexa said as her hand reached into the glass bowl for the second time today. When she lifted up the piece of paper, my mussels clenched as,  
I grabbed Cammilian's and Safaria's hand. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to block out the sound then I suddenly opened my eyes. Wait a minute, my name is only in there once what do I have to worry about; I need to worry about my friends.

"Now for our real women tribute… Finch Remiliy… The mayor's daughter!" Lenexa bellowed loudly into the microphone. Finch Remiliy ran through my mind do I know her… OH MY GOD! That is ME! I had to feeling in my legs as I hobbled on to the stage.

"Lets hear it for Finch" she said. My emotions we spinning as the applause felt like it was going to break my ear drum. I felt like I wanted to cry in a corner, kiss my life away, but most of all I wanted to seriously injure Lenexa Bleriot.

The thing that horrified me the most was I would have to kiss my family good by when my father just sat and watched me be chopped into a million pieces by a District 1 or 2 tributes. I have watched the games before and saw them kill one by one our tributes. This is like seeing into your future, and I can tell you mine dose not look to bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally FoxFace: What Next?

A peace keeper grabbed my arm and shoved me in a small dark room with thick doors. I was terrified about what was going to happen next. There were rumors you were allowed to say your good-byes, but I did not give my hopes up I was as good as dead.

"Your parents will arrive here shortly," the peacekeeper told be and slammed the doors shut. About a million things where buzzing through my head who was going to kill me, who was the other person reaped, where friends going to want to say good-bye, and could I even survive? I was going crazy, I needed answers now! I was just about to open the doors to tell the peacekeeper I needed answers, but the door flew open with my mother crying and my dad screaming at the peacekeepers.

"I am the mayor of this district and you expect me to take this for ONE MORE SECOND! DO YOU!" It was official my dad had lost it.

My mom came running towards me,

"You were going to do wonderful things and they took you child hood from you…your too young!" my mother sobbed and threw her arms around me. "Mom its ok I will be fine! Dad will handle it, right?" I was beginning to tear up.

I thought I had a good chance of being pulled out for being, well the mayors daughter. The scared peacekeeper shut the doors and locking us in. "Honey, we have two minutes to say good-bye" my father said in a stern voice.

"Father, I thought,…you are the mayor don't you have a say in all this?" I said trying to get an answer out of all this .

"Dear tell her," my mother said shoving him forward. I was worried what he was going to say but I knew the answer already.

"Finch you will be going into the 73 hunger games as the girl representative for district five," My father said as both my father and mother hugged me and we all started to cry. I say it is bad to have self pity, but that day I felt like I was the most unlucky girl in Panem, and I think I was right.

Hope you liked my second charter! I will post the next soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of Lenexa's voice pierced my ears as we road in the silver car down the paved road. My eyes were red and puffy from when I was crying, but I had stopped now. I saw all the people outside my window stare blankly as the car drove by slowly. They glared into my eyes and looked away. There innocent eyes were still alive, and full of life. While I was as good as dead. " What is your skill set Finch?...Finch?" Lenexa's annoying voice yelled in my ear. I didn't really give that a thought. I was never really athletic. I was thin, but not strong. "Well I know my skill set perfectly. I am a excellent fighter and I have the speed of a fox, ". The conceded voice of Majoris Yule. He is probably the most hated person in our district, so no one really cried when he got chosen. He thought too much of himself, and thought he could do anything. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. " Finch, for you being the mayors daughter I would think for you to be a little more polite," Lenexa snapped at me. She just didn't understand. If I only had a couple more weeks left to live I wasn't going to waste them talking to her. "Yeah Finch. Have some manners or I'll kill you first, " Majoris said jokingly. I kept silent and looked out the window. I felt the cold hand on my shoulder. I snapped back my head. I say Lenexa's eyes looking into mine. " It's alright, Honey. I am right here. You can talk to me," she said as she hugged me. He fake hair brushed up a long my face and caused me to pull away. Here long pink eyelashes fluttered and she turned back to Majoris. We pulled up along the train. I say a extremely thin women hop out from the car. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind as her brown eyes were highlighted by her tight purple sweater. She waved as the car as we got out. She ran towards me and gave me a hug. " I'm Eustina"


End file.
